Bi-directional wireless systems (such as satellite) may benefit from the use of adaptive coding and modulation (“ACM”). Using ACM, the modulation format and Forward Error Correction (“FEC”) codes for a signal may be adapted to better match the link conditions for each user in a multi-user system. A return channel or other means may be used to report the conditions of a receiving terminal. These link conditions are often characterized by the individual user's (or terminal's) signal to noise ratio (“SNR”). In a broadcast system, for example, the waveform broadcast to a number of users includes data packets designated only for an individual terminal (or small group of terminals). A message transmitted to a user requires fewer symbols (and thus less time) when a higher order modulation and higher code rate is used. Lower order modulation and lower code rate are more reliable but require more time to transmit the same size message. Using ACM, each packet may be transmitted at an optimized modulation and coding (“modcode”) level given the destination terminal's link conditions.
Wireless channels may suffer from time varying channel conditions. Signals traveling in changing environmental conditions may be scattered, reflected, and diffracted, causing varying channel conditions over time. These changes may, for example, be due to changing weather conditions or movement of objects. There is a need for new ways to shape and control ACM data traffic dynamically, so that the traffic may be more efficiently transmitted to select terminals.